FairyGodMOTHERS
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: Rory needs a little help in finding her way to the PROM
1. I want to Dance

Title: Fairgod-MOTHERS   
Author: Aquarius Angel   
Rated: PG   
Homepage:   
Disclaimer: Don't own this, Don't own anything, Don't Sue me  
Note: Kind of set recently, My cable went out so I missed the   
first twenty-five minutes, so it's set somewhere from two weeks  
agoe (the party) but before graduation, PROM actually!!!! Just  
pay attention it will all come clear in the upcoming chapters,  
and this will only be a few chapters!!!!  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Rory are you sure you will be alright?" Lorelai asked as she was   
putting on her light jacket.  
  
"Yes I'll be fine, I have junk food, since you are taking away my   
only other food choice, and I have a bunch of movies that will not   
remind me of Jess." Rory was dressed in blue boxer shorts and little   
white tank top, and was sitting on the couch prepared for a very lonely   
movie night.  
  
"Ok Luke and I will be back sometime, but don't worry if we are late.   
I plan to make him watch all three showings of Gone with the Wind."   
Lorelai did a little evil laugh and started to open the door.  
  
"Have fun and destroy Luke to much, since I will be demanding him to   
cook me food tomorrow morning."  
  
"Call me if you need anything." And with that Lorelai left her only   
daughter with a sigh.  
  
"Ok now what am I to do. It's the night of prom, my senior prom.   
The night that should be spent with m boyfriend and closest   
friends, the night I should always remember. I should have   
just gone, who cares if I was by myself, I would have had fun.   
Sure Paris would be with Jamie, and Louise and Madeline with   
whoever looked best with their shoes. But I could of found   
away to have fun. And if all else failed I would have look   
gorgeous and would have had a reason to wear a beautiful dress."   
Rory realized she needed a breath from all her ranting. "And now   
I am talking to myself a direct sign of turning into my mother.   
And who am I kidding there is no way I will be able to concentrate   
on watching a movie, I want to dance."   
  
With this said out loud Rory stands up and started to waltz around   
the room. She was so involved in her dance and her make shift   
escort of a pillow, she didn't hear the knock on her door or the   
doorbell. When she hears a noise of somebody clearing their   
throat she looks up and sees somebody standing in the doorway.   
At first she didn't recognize him in the shadows but when he moved   
more into the light she was shocked.  
  
"What are you doing here?" 


	2. He DID WHAT

Title: Fairy-God-Mothers  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
Rating: PG  
Homepage:   
Note: Have fun!!  
Disclaimer: Not claiming anything  
**********************************************************************  
"What do you mean that he just left her?"  
  
"Paris do you think I would joke about something like this?"  
  
"But they were perfect examples of opposites attract."  
  
"It doesn't matter Paris, he's gone and Rory's is going to be   
heartbroken."  
  
Lorelai and Paris were trying to see Grad. Night tickets, failing   
but they figured people would start buying after they finish signing   
yearbooks. Since Lorelai was still ticked about Jess just leaving   
Rory she needed to talk to somebody, and since Paris was just sitting   
there and Lorelai being herself just started talking.  
  
"Why did his uncle kick him out?"  
  
"They had a deal Jess had to graduate to stay with him, and since   
that isn't happening then Luke told him he had to go to summer   
school, and Jess refused to go so he got kicked out. Though I'm   
sure if he would have waited just day and gave Luke time to cool   
off then they would have worked out everything, but no he just had   
to leave." Lorelai took a drink of her coffee that she had   
successfully kept handy all day incase she had to confront Rory   
about the Jess thing.  
  
"What about her prom plans."  
  
"Paris that was the last thing I expected to come out of your mind.   
I was expecting a detailed list of reasons why Jess should try to   
graduate or get his GED. Or why Rory should dump his sorry arse   
for being stupid enough to put work before school."  
  
"But Rory was planning to go to Star's Hollow Prom since before   
she transferred schools, and even more since, so she could spend   
on of the most important nights of her life with her best friend.   
Is she going to try to find another date." You could see the wheels   
turning in Paris head, planning a way to help Rory, like Rory had   
helped her.  
  
"Paris Rory doesn't even know everything yet. She knows little   
bits, and probably suspects something, but nothing defiant yet."  
  
"But if we start planning now, since WE know already, then she   
won't have to worry about later when she is all depressed about   
Jess leaving her. Oh my I can't believe he just left her."  
  
"Paris stay calm, turn back into Paris, and finish you thoughts."   
Paris looked at her funny while returning to her serious self.  
  
"Ok we will find her a date, but for which prom? Star's Hollow   
might not be good with the whole Dean and Jess thing, while Lane   
will be there, she will be with that boyfriend of hers. And   
Chilton's will be elegant, but she would be with her classmates   
and though Madeline and Louise aren't much when they aren't hanging   
all over their boy of the night they will make the night memorable.   
Or she and the date we find her can double with Jamie and me. Or..."   
Paris was being her usual self while in a rant of planning.  
  
"Paris breath, I like your train of thoughts, for once, and I think   
that the Chilton prom would be best, and probably easier to find   
her a date since they did elect her students vice president. Can   
you think of anyone who would be willing to take a girl that could   
be depressed, and would rather be sitting in the corner reading a   
book, and make her have some fun at her senior prom."  
  
"I know the perfect match." Paris said in her dead-serious-you-can't-  
argue-with-me-I'm-right-so-deal voice of hers. 


	3. Guilt Always Works

Title: Fariy-God-MOTHERS  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
Rating: PG  
Homepage:   
Disclaimer: Don't Sue cause I don't claim anything  
Note: I'm on a roll  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Paris I can't."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Um, maybe the fact that I'm in North Carolina, and can't just walk   
out the doors saying I need to go home for the weekend."  
  
"Let me talk to your parents. Better yet I'll talk to your grandfather,   
he won't say no to me."   
  
"What if I said I won't do it."  
  
"Excuse me. Did you just say that you won't do this, I need one favor   
and you are refusing? You can not refuse I need you to do this." Paris   
was so sure that he was the perfect escort/date for Rory, the minor   
details of getting him to Hartford seemed to small in comparison.  
  
"Paris I have to refuse, there is no way my parents are going to agree   
to this."  
  
"But it is your fault that she doesn't already have a date." Guilt had   
to work.  
  
"How can Rory not having a date be my fault when I haven't even been   
around Hartford let alone Chilton in the last year and half."  
  
"You are the one giving her the reputation of being a 'Mary'." Paris   
said with tone that could make even the smartest and most logical   
person second guess themselves. "Plus Tristan I seriously believe   
you are the only one she would ever agree to going."  
  
"She doesn't even know. No Paris, I will not be your toy in bring to   
life a modern day Carrie." Tristan was about to hang up on Paris   
knowing that he would never get her to understand that he couldn't   
just bring Rory to prom and not want more.  
  
"Tristan I'm sorry let me tell you the whole story, of why Rory need   
help with finding a date for Prom."  
  
"Be quick about it Paris." Tristan sound bored over the phone but   
deep down he really cared. He wanted Rory to have a good time at   
prom, but he knew that there was no way his parents would agree to   
allowing him to return to Hartford for a night of parting to escort   
a girl that was a nobody in their eyes. He didn't want to get his   
hopes up, to just have them shattered again.  
  
"Rory broke up with Dean, the tall guy you hated, to go out with   
this guy would didn't care about anything, but loved to read and   
was very smart. Opposites really and I have no clue what she say   
in him he was a loser really."  
  
"Paris stay with the story."  
  
"Anyway he isn't going to graduate since he missed so many days, and   
there fore can't take Rory to the Star's Hollow Prom. Which she has   
been planed to go to for the last two years, so she could spend the   
special night with her best friend, and who ever her date was. Well   
since that won't be happening, and her boyfriend just up and left her   
to go to who knows where, she is left broken hearted and dateless.   
Lorelai, Rory's mom, and I were talking and we decided that Rory   
would get all depressed and forget about the prom. Therefor not   
make any plans to go, and then regret it later in life, and have   
to spend thousands in psychotherapy to over come the rage of never   
going to her senior prom, among other things with that mother of   
hers." Paris paused to catch her breath. "We figured we would plan   
for her, just incase she forgets."  
  
"So Rory doesn't even know about what you are trying to do for her?"  
  
"No Tristan and this is very important to me. Rory help me through   
so much this year, and I know that you will make sure she has a good   
time. Please do this if not for me, then for Rory." Paris was   
bagging in the really I will bow down and kiss your feet if it   
would work better way.  
  
"Ok Paris I will do this but you have to work on my parents, and   
plan everything since I will most likely be stuck down here until   
the day of prom if not indefinitely. 


	4. Leave Already

Title: Fairy-God MOTHERS  
  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I claim nothing but the plot.  
  
Note: Um if you haven't notice it is for now going back and forth  
  
from Prom Night to the Planning. This will only continue until they   
  
get to the actual prom.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Ok so you know what to do?"  
  
"How couldn't I between you and Paris you have gone over this   
  
three thousand times since I arrived at the airport last night."  
  
"But the dress..."  
  
"Is in your closet with the shoes right underneath of it just   
  
like in Cinderella."  
  
"And the..."  
  
"Make-up is in the stove, where nobody would ever dream of looking   
  
for it. Luke get her out of here." Tristan begged.  
  
Lorelai was giving Tristan last minute reminders as she left him in   
  
charge of getting Rory to go to the prom. Luke was finally pulling   
  
Lorelai, who he was in charge of keeping away from Hartford at all   
  
cost, towards her jeep.  
  
"And Tristan," Luke started as he was shutting Lorelai's door.  
  
"If I hurt her you will personally rip out my inner organs and serve   
  
them in your dinner. NOW LEAVE already." Tristan just wanted to   
  
get meeting Rory out of the way. He had no clue has to how she   
  
would react to him being there. After leaving right before she   
  
needed him last time, she might just tell him to get out and forget   
  
about her. Not like that would ever happen, but she could still   
  
say it.  
  
"How did Paris ever get my parents to agree to this."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You got him to agree. I always knew he was truly in love with   
  
my baby girl."  
  
"Yes Lorelai I got him to agree to take Rory, but he is still   
  
in North Carolina. Now flying him here would be no probably.   
  
But getting his parents to allow him to come, that will take   
  
some planning."  
  
"I've never met Tristan's parents, to tell you the truth I don't   
  
think I have even met your parents Paris." Lorelai said while   
  
thinking about what type of parents they might have to be dealing with.  
  
"Not the point right now. They aren't bad parents, and at times   
  
they seem to truly care, it's just that Tristan messed up and caused   
  
their name to look bad so they sent him away to learn a lesson, and   
  
save their name at the country club. Out of sight out of mind.   
  
Now they are at the country club the same nights my parents are, when   
  
they are in town. And I usually see them at the same functions as   
  
my parents attended."  
  
"Paris we don't have time to track them down where ever they might be   
  
and convince them. Can't we just call them." Lorelai said like she   
  
just found the most obvious solution to their problems.  
  
"No we would have to schedule a meeting. Business men have to have   
  
their meetings planned at least a week in advance." Paris said with   
  
a sigh.  
  
"Paris we barely have a week left. And with all this talk about   
  
meetings I am getting hungry and remembering about all of my days   
  
long talks about the different meetings he always has planned."   
  
Lorelai said with a bored voice.  
  
"Your dad that's it." Paris said with surprise and relief.  
  
"What's it."  
  
"Mr. Gilmore! He plays golf with Mr. Dugrey, Tristan's grandfather.   
  
They play eighteen holes every Wednesday afternoon."  
  
"Do you memorize the country club calendar weekly."  
  
"Yes." Paris said this like it was the stupidest questions she   
  
had ever heard.  
  
"Ok, so if they go golfing on Wednesday that gives us two days to   
  
figure out a way to get my father on board."  
  
"Then start working on him." Paris ordered.  
  
"Fine." Lorelai sighed. 


	5. Trust Me

Title: Fairy-God Mothers  
  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
  
Rating: Still PG  
  
Note: I'll love Cinderella stories, and Disney movies, they are   
  
all so happy. So if you see alot of simularities, just deal with it!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Didn't even think about claiming it, so don't sue.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Watching her dance around the room reminded him just how   
  
innocent she really was. She never turned into the stuntish,   
  
stuck-up, rich kid of society. Which he was happy about. At first   
  
that was what made him seek her attention, the innocence's, the   
  
pureness, messing up something that was so different. But then   
  
he realized that's what he needed a person who wasn't like him or   
  
his friends, a person who would teach him that it was alright to   
  
love life, that their was more than just the 'society' lifestyle   
  
out there. She taught him to so much between their bantering and   
  
him just sitting back and watching her. She was the one person   
  
that saw him for who he really is a kid trying to hide the pain   
  
that society put him through.   
  
Rory was the girl that he went to military school for.   
  
Sure he did commit the crime and all, but getting away from society   
  
was making him a better person. He could live freely and innocently,   
  
even though at times that was hard to do. This was his chance to   
  
prove to her that he could be an ok guy, and to come to her rescue   
  
like she did for him.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Watching you dance."  
  
"No why did you come here for?" Rory said trying to get   
  
a real and better answer out of Tristan Dugrey.  
  
"To dance with you." He said with a knowing smirk, with   
  
her all tong-tied over him.   
  
"What?" Rory besides being all tong-tied was also very   
  
confused. Not seeing him for a year and then just showing up   
  
in her living room entrance was so like him. "Wait let me   
  
repeat that, WHAT?"   
  
"It's prom night is it not?" Rory nodded her head.   
  
"Even Cinderella got to go to the ball."   
  
"Uh?"  
  
"Your fair-god mothers planned you a night you never   
  
forget." Tristan said while walking over to Rory and taking   
  
the pillow that she was formerly dancing with but no holding   
  
against herself, away from her. "Trust me, that's all I ask,   
  
just trust me."  
  
"But I have nothing to wear."  
  
"Taken care of, right this way." Tristan took her hand   
  
and led her up the stairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure this is the dress?" Paris asked for the   
  
hundredth time.  
  
"Lane tell her, please. She stopped listening to me half   
  
an hour ago." Lorelai said with a sigh and taking a seat in the   
  
dress shop.  
  
"Paris, you have to believe us. Whenever Rory walks by   
  
her she looks at this dress. Last week when I came in to try on   
  
my dress, I somehow convinced her to try on this dress. She looked   
  
amazing in it, and her eyes sparkled and you could tell this was   
  
the dress she wanted to wear for prom." Lane explained for the   
  
second time.  
  
"Other than that do you have an evidence, and proof.   
  
Anything other than a sparkle in the eye I can go off of. This   
  
is not as simple as choosing the color of ink to write you   
  
application to Harvard in. If we choose the wrong dress the   
  
whole night could be a disaster for Rory. Goodness Madeline and   
  
Louise have been planning their prom nights since they were five."   
  
Paris just wanted this night to be perfect for Rory after everything   
  
that she did for her, after her own melt down. She just want to   
  
show Rory how grateful she for her being in her life the last   
  
three years.  
  
"Paris calm down. We are so sure that this is the dress   
  
for Rory. It is simple, elegant and red, so far from the blue she   
  
is force to wear. She look amazing in the dress, and she loves this   
  
dress." Lorelai said forcefully.  
  
"Ok we will take this one then." Paris said   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Tristan asked her to trust him she at first had doubts.   
  
She never knew what to expect from him. Rory wasn't about to put her   
  
guard down around him. But when he led her up to her mother's closet,   
  
and opened it, she felt just like Cinderella did when the mice and   
  
birds surprised her with a new ball gown. The dress was the red one   
  
from the window at the dress shop. When she tried it on she knew   
  
that dress was made for her. It flowed around her when she twirled,   
  
and she looked radiant in it.  
  
"Oh My! Tristan how..." Rory was speechless.  
  
"There isn't time for you to just stare at the dress, get in   
  
the shower and get cleaned up." Rory turned back towards Tristan   
  
smiled. And started out of the room, the dress in her hand.   
  
"I'll be ready in about an hour." And she rushed down the   
  
stairs. Leaving a smiling and very happy Tristan to just stare at her. 


	6. What I did NOT mean

Title: Fariy-God MOTHERS  
  
Aithor: Aquarius Angel  
  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Note: I just got a wonderful surprise so this is a bit longer with  
  
all of the happy energy I have. The actual prom is coming up and then  
  
that should be the end.  
  
Disclaimer: I think I forgot this in the first chapters, but I never  
  
have claimed to own the characters or the TV show or whatever.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Rory was busy getting ready. Sometime between the hair   
  
drying and the curling iron, Tristan managed to bring in the bag   
  
of make up from the stove, and a pour a coup of coffee from the   
  
pot Luke left them.  
  
"So Tristan are you going to share who planned all of this?"   
  
Rory said as he watched her get ready from her doorway.  
  
"Not until after the ball, Cinderella." Rory looked at him   
  
through the mirror and saw that he had a smirk on his face. Only   
  
his smirk wasn't so cocky anymore, it seemed more like a real   
  
secretive smile now. Which intrigued Rory.  
  
"What have you been up to, I mean other than military   
  
school?" Rory asked trying to learn something about her Prince   
  
Charming of the evening. The guy somebody, that was most likely   
  
her mother, wanted to set her up with.  
  
"Nothing really, they don't really let you get into trouble   
  
at school, or party, so it's been basically the same thing day in   
  
and day out." Tristan said to her with a sigh.  
  
Rory was still finding it hard to find Tristan in her house,   
  
in a tuxedo ready to take her to her senior prom. She really needed   
  
to get over this so she could actually make it to the prom.  
  
"So how would you compare Chilton to Military school. I   
  
mean not so much school wise but prison and work load wise?" Rory   
  
felt she had to keep a conversation going since he did travel all   
  
this way just to sit and wait for her to get ready.  
  
  
  
"It's not that much different school wise, though people   
  
wise, let's just say that their are no Mary's around." Tristan   
  
said with another smirk. "Though I never considered Chilton   
  
really a prison since I always knew that I would be going their,   
  
military school is a prison. You can't do anything outside of   
  
the grounds except if you have family visiting or it's a long   
  
weekend, then you can leave for about four hours or so. Classes   
  
aren't bad, since you have nothing better to do than homework."  
  
"At least you aren't breaking into safes, and ditching   
  
the poor Juliet." Rory meant this as a joke but by the look on   
  
Tristan's face she knew he took it more seriously.  
  
"Rory I did not mean to be so stupid and leave you without a   
  
Romeo. I couldn't tell you what exactly I was thinking. But you   
  
have to know how sorry I am to leave you there believe it or not   
  
I really did want to be on stage acting with you. And not just   
  
to make your boyfriend jealous." Tristan looked her straight in   
  
the eye, through the mirror that is, and Rory could tell that he   
  
was being completely honest with her and himself.  
  
"Tristan I never meant to tell Dean that I hated you. I   
  
could never hate the one person that, though very cock and   
  
sometimes way to full of himself made going to school somewhat   
  
more bearable. I you can't image how much I regret saying that   
  
just seconds after the words came out of my mouth. Dean was my   
  
first boy friend, and I was so confused, I acted before I thought   
  
about the consequences. Which I rarely do, but with a mother like   
  
mine it's bound to happen to me every once in while."  
  
Tristan just nodded his head, he understood exactly where   
  
she was coming from, but hearing her admit to not hating him, gave   
  
him a sense of easy since he would be spending the night with her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Paris you know she said she hated me."  
  
"Is that why when ever her locker got stuck she would start   
  
ranting about how if you hadn't messed up so much you would be there  
  
to help her open it."  
  
"She does not do that."   
  
"How would you know?"  
  
Tristan had just gotten off of the airplane and was headed   
  
to the tailor to get the final and only fitting for his new tuxedo.   
  
One of the small problems that Paris and Lorelai kept running into   
  
with this whole prom date for Rory plan they were trying to pull   
  
off. By showing up to one of Mr. DuGrey's golf games with Mr. Gilmore   
  
they easily him convinced that Tristan was the only person that could   
  
save Rory from the social nightmare of missing her own prom, (plus some   
  
side bares from Mr. Gilmore on how the two seemed to be a good couple at   
  
Rory's birthday party), seemed to work on Tristan's grandfather and   
  
he willing called Tristan's school to make arrangement in him coming   
  
to Hartford for the weekend. Not to mention he was laughing at how   
  
Lorelai dressed up like a golfer, with the blow capri type pants,   
  
sweater vest thing, and the hat Rory wore for her golf outing. He   
  
was a good guy and they could sort of tell that he never agreed with   
  
Tristan's parents in sending him down to North Carolina. Paris was   
  
the one who was waiting at the airport for Tristan to arrive, and   
  
then went with him to the tailors. Tristan was to stay at his   
  
grandfather's house rather than his own; the DuGrey's are traveling   
  
in Africa.   
  
"Where a tie Tristan not a bow."  
  
"Why Paris, and when did you become the fashion queen?"  
  
"It will look nice, but it will be different from everyone   
  
else's. Her dress is a dark red, so a matching tie will be   
  
sufficient. Now Tristan Lorelai will be waiting out side her house   
  
to instruct you to go in. She's a bit, well, Lorelai is, let's say   
  
creative." Paris said failing to find a better adjective to   
  
describe Rory's mom.   
  
"I've met her, she kept calling me by different names though."   
  
Tristan said skeptically.  
  
"Good so you know what to expect then."  
  
"Yeah, I'm excepting Rory to glare at me and kick me out of   
  
her house with out even listening to what I have to say." Tristan   
  
whispered to himself as he looked in the mirror. Before him stood   
  
a young man, who was well groomed, shaved and hair cut shorter than   
  
normal but it was still a little messy, in a classic tuxedo with a   
  
red tie. He had never looked better, but would the one person he   
  
cares most about notice. 


	7. Just a Glass Slipper

Title: Fairy God MOTHERS  
  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
  
Rate: PG  
  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
  
Note: The end is near, but not yet written!! I will hopefull have it   
  
done before I leave for a while, but no promises!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, enough said   
  
*************************************************************************  
  
"Rory is this really called for?"  
  
"Cinderella got to do it, therefor so should I."  
  
"She also had glass slippers, but you aren't demanding those."  
  
"Don't even get me started with the slippers. Now just one   
  
more minute."  
  
After getting her hair to look perfect, and her make-up,   
  
Rory went back up stairs to her mom's bedroom to get dressed. She   
  
wanted to make a grand entrance of walking down the stairs. Tristan   
  
had been very patient but now they would have to hurry, safely that   
  
is, to get there on time.  
  
Tristan was just checking his watch to make sure it worked   
  
when he heard Rory clear her throat. When he looked up he was amazed   
  
at what he saw. He knew she was beautiful, even in her boring school   
  
uniform, but tonight she was radiant. The red dress brought out the   
  
blue of her eyes, and the deepness of her chestnut hair. He was   
  
absolutely speechless.  
  
"I clean up that good?" Rory said while blushing.  
  
"Amazing, you look absolutely stunning." Rory slowly walked   
  
down the stairs, and when she reached the last few Tristan offered   
  
her his hand to assist her descent. "Shall we go to the ball my lady?"  
  
"If you will stay my prince and not turn back into the cocky   
  
beast." Rory said with a small smile.  
  
"So we moved on to a new fairytale. I will always be your   
  
prince." Tristan could tell that Rory was nervous about tonight,   
  
but he was even more nervous. Yet they would brave the crowd together.  
  
When Rory walked out her front door she saw the black limo that   
  
was waiting for them.  
  
"Has it been waiting for us all along?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But that must have cost a fortune."  
  
"Not when your grandfather owns it."  
  
"Oh, well never mind then."   
  
Tristan opened the door for her and inside were many different   
  
items waiting for them. The first was a corsage of baby white roses   
  
with matching red ribbons. Also a white rose boutonniere, also with   
  
a red ribbon for Tristan. Third thing for them was some refreshment   
  
of, sparkling grape juice, since they were underage. Coffee would have   
  
been preferred by both, but Luke refused to make more than one thermos   
  
for them.   
  
"This is amazing, I'm still not realizing that you are taking   
  
me to my prom."  
  
"Is that good or bad?"   
  
"Rory looked at him straight in the eye and said, "Not sure   
  
yet, but thank you for doing so much for me." She leaned over and   
  
kissed him on cheek.  
  
"So you aren't sure that I will be a good date, or if you will   
  
enjoy your prom?"  
  
"How about we stop asking Rory so many questions, when she   
  
isn't even processing everything that is happening to her yet."  
  
"Ok I'll stop asking questions. So when did you and Paris   
  
become such good friends?"  
  
"Nice change in subject, it's a long story but I'll give you   
  
the shorten version. We spent the summer together in DC. Then we got   
  
along so we could co-run the school council, then we argued, then she   
  
broke down, I helped her raise up, and now well I think of her as a   
  
friend since we have shared so much over the last two years. There   
  
is more to it, but like I said it's a very long story. And since you   
  
know that I am talking to Paris, and I mean more than arguing with her,   
  
then she must of had some part in getting you here."  
  
"I never said that, and technically if you guess I am still   
  
not suppose to tell you, but yes she was a big part in getting me to   
  
agree to coming back to Hartford."  
  
"So you will be staying?" Rory asked with hope in her voice.  
  
"No, I'm not even here as far as my parents know. They'll   
  
find out eventually, but as of right now, they are enjoying traveling   
  
threw Africa."  
  
As they were talking they didn't even notice the fact that   
  
they were coming up to the grand hotel that was hosting this years   
  
Chilton Prom. The hotel went all out for the prom, and had a red   
  
carpet waiting for the students to walk on. It was beautifully   
  
decorated inside and out.  
  
"Now I really do feel like Cinderella." Rory said as they   
  
stepped out of the limo. They were a little late, but that was ok   
  
because that meant they missed waiting in the long line to reach   
  
the front doors.  
  
"Well Cinderella your public awaits. Are you ready?"   
  
Tristan said as he lead her towards the front doors that were being   
  
held open by two doormen.  
  
"As ready as I will every be." She smiled at him and they   
  
both took a deep breath. 


	8. Just Like in the Movies

Title: Fairy God MOTHERS   
  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Homepage:http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
  
disclaimer: I own nothing!!  
  
Note: Sorry it took so long I was hoping this chapter would be longer  
  
But I thought it would be better to get a short chapter out, than   
  
not get one out at all. I forgot somethings Like Jamie lst name and  
  
where he goes to school, so if I'm wrong I'm sorry, and please just   
  
deal with it!! I'll work on the next chapter ASAP!!  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
With the music so loud one would think that entering the room   
  
would go unnoticed. And that would be true if you were invisible and   
  
nobody cared what you did. But if you were Rory Gilmore, the suppose   
  
"Mary" of class, the one person who was completely different from   
  
everyone else in the room, there was no hiding. And if, the said Mary,   
  
came in with the former king of the school, who was supposedly   
  
ex-communicate from their world, there REALLY is no 'sneaking' into a   
  
room.   
  
Rory entered into the room, smiling at the fact that she   
  
was really at her prom, and she was just telling Tristan this, when   
  
she realized that the music had stopped, and she felt every eye turn   
  
to look at her. It was just like in the movies with everyone's mouth   
  
hanging open. But then the next song started, and it turned out to be   
  
just a coincidence that they entered between songs.   
  
"Are you alright Rory?" Tristan noticed how Rory just sort   
  
of stopped in the doorway. Of course the whole ending of music was a   
  
weird coincidence, but it made her entrance a rather grand one.  
  
"Yeah." Rory said as her smile returned even bigger.  
  
Tristan led Rory into the room. They were stopped often by   
  
people saying hi or nice dress, you know the usually prom stuff. Rory   
  
was amazed that nobody really asked Tristan how he was. She would   
  
have thought that everyone was ignoring him, if it wasn't for the   
  
hellos he got as greetings, and a few glares she was receiving from   
  
other girls.   
  
Rory saw Paris with Jamie, and started pulling Tristan that   
  
way. "We have to go talk them."  
  
"It's not like Paris is going any where the night just   
  
started." Tristan said with a laugh.  
  
"But I have to say thanks, before I forget how grateful I am   
  
to her. Since at any moment you could be taken away from my side and   
  
leave me by myself." Tristan was caught off guard with the comment.   
  
He stopped Rory and pulled her to him.  
  
  
  
"Rory I am not going anywhere tonight. And I will not leave   
  
you, unless you want me too." He looked Rory right I the eye when he   
  
said this. "How many times do I have to tell you before you start   
  
believing them."  
  
Rory bit her bottom lip, like she does when she is deep   
  
in thought. "You Promise, Tristan?"  
  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok I believe you." She looked him in the eye, and though   
  
Tristan could tell she believed him, he could also see in her eyes   
  
that she was not sure if she should trust him.  
  
"So tell me about this Jamie, is he a better kisser than me?"   
  
Tristan asked with one of his classics smirks on his face.  
  
Rory playfully punched his shoulder. "How would I know, he's   
  
Paris's boy toy. And don't you dare ask her, she will be so embarrassed   
  
if you do."  
  
"Ok so no relationship jokes."  
  
"Rory you made it." Paris said while waking over to Rory.   
  
Knowing that Paris wasn't one to openly hug some one, Rory embarrassed   
  
her. "Thank you so much Paris, I don't know what I would haven't done   
  
with out you and my mom tonight."  
  
Paris enjoyed the hug (as a friendly gesture nothing more, you   
  
gutter minded people), but pulled away. "He told you. Tristan you   
  
promised you would tell." Paris gave him a look, but it wasn't a   
  
very evil one since it was such a magical evening that not even   
  
Paris could get mad during.  
  
"He didn't tell me, I just know who my fairy-godmothers are.   
  
Without them I wouldn't be moving on right now."  
  
"Jamie this is Tristan DuGrey, a former Chilton-night. Tristan,   
  
Jamie (Whatever his last name is) he is attending Yale."  
  
Tristan shook hands with Jamie. "It's nice to meet the guy who   
  
spices up Paris's life."  
  
"Nice to meet you too Tristan, Paris has been talking about you   
  
allot lately. If she was not also talking about Rory I would have to   
  
be worried about you being in town."  
  
"Jamie, I'm glad you could get away for the weekend. I know   
  
Paris has been looking forward to tonight. Though she would never   
  
admit it."  
  
"Yeah I'm glad I could take my girl out on her special night."  
  
After a few more minutes of polite conversation, Tristan led   
  
Rory towards the dace floor, where they could share their first dance   
  
of the evening. 


	9. Everything I Do I Do It For You

Title: Fairy GodMOTHERS  
  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusange/index.html  
  
Rateing: R (I started some swearing in it, but nothing too bad)  
  
Note: Um...It's long so relax and have a cup of coffee next to   
  
you!! It's part songfic, but so much more!! Five pages on my   
  
word!!!  
  
Song: (Everything I Do) I Do It For You  
  
Band: Bryan Adams  
  
Album: The Best Of Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the charactors or the song!!!!  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Look into my eyes, you will see  
  
What you mean to me.  
  
Search your heart, search your soul  
  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more.  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do I do it for you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why was he doing this? Why did she feel so complete at   
  
this moment with him holding her? Why did he do this for her?'   
  
Rory had so many thoughts going through her head about Tristan,   
  
and his actions.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Look into my heart, you will find  
  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
  
So take me as I am, take my life.  
  
I would give it all, I would sacrifice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was the one that he thought about constantly. And   
  
though he denied it to everyone over the years, he loved her.   
  
He would even go as far as to admitting that he needed her in   
  
his life so he could happy. He would give up everything, forget   
  
everyone, and do anything she asked if only she would forever   
  
stay in his arms like she was during this dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.  
  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do I do it for you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rory" He dared to whisper in her ear as they danced. Her   
  
head was lying on his shoulder and her eyes were closed softly, almost   
  
as if she was sleeping, but the continuous movement of her feet showed   
  
other wise.  
  
"Umm." Rory said not moving her head from where she could   
  
hear his heart beating.  
  
"I love this song."  
  
She lifted her head and looked up into his eyes and said, "So   
  
do I." Then she returned her head to his shoulder, but holding him   
  
closer. And he in returned tightened his hold on her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There's no love like your love  
  
And no other could give more love.  
  
There's nowhere unless you're there  
  
All the time, all the way.  
  
Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
  
I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more.  
  
I would fight for you, I'd lie for you,  
  
Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you.  
  
You know it's true  
  
Everything I do I do it for you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They continued to dance until the very last beats of the   
  
songs played threw the loud speakers. They had been in their own   
  
little world during the song. Tristan realized that he would do   
  
anything for His Mary, and Rory realized...well nothing yet, but   
  
she started questioning the night and his role in it.   
  
But with the realization of love so is the realization of   
  
potential heartache.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I realized it would be cruel to end it here, and I wanted a longer   
  
chapter so I'm just going to keep going!!!!!!!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Tristan, Darling, What are you doing back? And how did you   
  
forget to come over and say hello me, like you use too." It was no   
  
other than the rich Summer. Why she choose the moment the couple   
  
stepped off the dance floor, after sharing a memorable dance together,   
  
to intrude on their night, one could only guess. But intrude she   
  
did, and Tristan was non-too happy about it.  
  
Tristan pulled Rory close to his side after feeling her   
  
trying to retreat. He wanted and needed to prove to her that she   
  
was the only girl for him tonight and forever. "Summer what do you   
  
want?" He was deliberately being extra cold towards the little rich   
  
bitch.  
  
"Why darling that is no way to talk to me. I am the love of   
  
your life after all." She was dressed in a long, tight, black   
  
sequin dress, that was back-less and practically topless too, not   
  
to mention the slit that went literally all the way to the top of   
  
her thighs left nothing to the imagination. She was dressed as the   
  
classic rich, beauty, whore that she was. If her dress wasn't proof   
  
enough of her character her actions were. She slid her hand   
  
provocatively from Tristan's shoulder down to his waist were   
  
Tristan stopped it.   
  
"Summer you have never been the love of my life. And I   
  
will never be your darling. Now if you will excuse us, Rory and   
  
myself would like to go talk to civilized people." Tristan let   
  
go of Summer's hand, and squeezed Rory's while trying to lead her   
  
past Summer.  
  
"Not so fast. Little grandpa's money can't blow me off   
  
that easily. You see Tristan it's not about you, it's her." Summer   
  
took Rory's arm and pulled it away from Tristan. "You are just a   
  
Mary among Queens and Princess. You are nobody, and you can NOT   
  
have MY King."  
  
Tristan was going to step in my frankly hitting Summer but   
  
Rory beat him to the punch, without the actual bruise to prove it.   
  
"What hurts more Summer the fact that Tristan is here with me, or   
  
that he refuses to be with you. And I agree it is my grandfather's   
  
money that allows me to go to this school, but it is my grades that   
  
keep me here. Unlike you who has to have your father pay 'bribe'   
  
money in order to keep you enrolled and your failing grades hidden.   
  
And Tristan was never 'Your' king, he was THE King. And right now   
  
he is mine." Rory turned from Summer took Tristan's hand in hers   
  
and they walked away towards their table together. Summer returned   
  
to her boy toy of the evening, and led him out the doors.  
  
As they made it to the other side of the room, Rory slowed   
  
down. Then she started out laughing. It was close to a hysterical   
  
laugh. Tristan was going to get worried but then she looked up at   
  
him and said, "I have wanted to do that for three years." Tristan   
  
couldn't help up but join in.  
  
"So I'm yours" Tristan said with one of his smirks as he   
  
wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her nearer.  
  
"Do you have a probably with that." Rory said while looking   
  
up at him, and wrapping her arms around his neck.   
  
"Not at all." Tristan started to lean down and was just about   
  
to kiss her, when....  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Wouldn't I be cruel to end it here, I mean this is the fourth page   
  
and all...but I am on a role so what see....  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"You two have to come up closer, they are going to announce   
  
the King and Queen of Prom." It was Paris who rudely interrupted   
  
the special and what was suppose to be a magical moment for the   
  
couple, or potential couple.  
  
"Paris, leave us alone." Tristan said while not even looking   
  
up from the eye lock he was in with Rory.  
  
"Tristan, it might not matter to you, but Rory needs to know   
  
who the King and Queen are for the paper and student council." Paris   
  
was attempting to pull/push the couple towards the crowd that was   
  
gathering around the small stage that the band was on.   
  
"We might as well go, we can finish this later." Rory said   
  
with her own little smirk and without leaving his embrace turned   
  
and headed towards the stage without Paris's help.  
  
It was Louise and Madeline that were chosen to announce the   
  
King and Queen, since neither Paris nor Rory really wanted to.  
  
  
  
"Fellow Chiltonnights it is our pleasure to announce the   
  
King and Queen of Chilton's Class of 2003 Prom." Louise started.  
  
"Now as we all know the write in vote is always an option,   
  
though I think it is rather careless and not planned out." Madeline   
  
started going off on.  
  
"But as Madeline was saying it is an option, and for the   
  
first time has been put in use." Louise cut in.  
  
"The King this year was a write in, by everyone but three   
  
people. And yes we know who those three people are." Madeline   
  
said with an evil look.  
  
"The King of the Prom is..." Louise opened the envelope,   
  
and Madeline continued..."Tristan DuGrey." Everyone broke out   
  
in clapping and cheering. Tristan was stunned, and so was Rory.   
  
It was Paris who was trying to get him to break out of the trance   
  
and walk up on stage. He did so reluctantly leaving Rory behind.   
  
She had a smile on her face, but he knew she didn't want to be   
  
down there by herself.  
  
"Now like we said there were tons of write ins, and our   
  
Queen is another write in." Louise said.   
  
"Our Prom Queen is..." Madeline started while she opened   
  
the envelope while Louise continued, "Rory Gilmore." 


	10. It Will Be ME

Title: Fairy God Mothers  
  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
  
Rating: PG  
  
AN: I started writing this chapter after watching most of the two  
  
GG episodes that haad Chad in them on Tuesday!! As much as I am   
  
excited that he got his own show, I am upset cause that means,  
  
he most likely won't return to GG:( But I'm keeping my hopes up!!  
  
EnJoy!!  
  
Disclaimer that I don't own nothing, and am now in debt!!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Shock, nothing but shock was seen on Rory's face. She never even   
  
imagined being voted has Chilton's Prom Queen. The thought never   
  
even crossed her mind. She was too reasonable of a person to   
  
think that she would even be considered Prom Queen. Tristan   
  
was formally King of Chilton, so him being voted in that night   
  
as Prom King was expected, but her being announced as Prom Queen   
  
was unreasonable.   
  
Paris pushed Rory towards the stage. When she looked up and   
  
saw Tristan smiling down at her, she knew had a reason to go   
  
up on the stage and be at his side.  
  
"As Queen of the Prom is there anything you would like to say   
  
Rory?" Madeline asked her as Louise placed a grown on her   
  
head and Tristan handed her a dozen roses.  
  
"Uh...Thank you..." Rory mumbled. Tristan smiled at her and   
  
Rory smiled back at him. "I'm a bit shocked that you would   
  
write in my name, but thanks." Rory said, as she handed Tristan   
  
the microphone.  
  
"I am very pleased to be your Prom King. And as such I would   
  
like my first Royal Command be that I dance with my Queen."   
  
Tristan said as he lead Rory down to the dance floor. "Keep   
  
smiling Rory they are all looking." Tristan whispered to her.  
  
"When I am with you everyone is always looking." Rory whispered   
  
back.  
  
"Good because then they will see that you are mine and I'm not   
  
sharing." The song started and Tristan took Rory into his arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When you start falling  
  
Who's gonna catch ya  
  
I'm willing to bet ya  
  
It will be me  
  
Who's gonna love ya  
  
Like there's no other  
  
Search and discover  
  
It will be me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they danced the student body formed a circle around their   
  
elected King and Queen. Only a few were disappointed, and   
  
at that moment they would never openly admit to being mad   
  
at who was chosen.   
  
Rory and Tristan was the perfect match of royalty even if   
  
they wouldn't admit to their status. Tristan would always   
  
be the King of Chilton, ruling the halls with just glances.   
  
Everyone knew that what he said was law, and that even teachers   
  
would follow his commands. Though sometimes he abused his   
  
power, he generally looked out for the student population.   
  
Rory was their silent ruler, even if she was Vice-President.   
  
She stayed hidden and out of the limelight, and though she   
  
thought people didn't think much of her they do care a great   
  
deal about her. She was not privileged as they were while   
  
growing up and her down to earth since was refreshing in   
  
their glamorous life styles.  
  
Everyone saw them as a match made in heaven, if only they could.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When all the others  
  
Have gone and hurt you  
  
Who won't desert you  
  
It will be me  
  
Weighing the options  
  
So much to think of  
  
But when you think love  
  
It will be me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rory was enjoying Tristan's arms around her. It was   
  
comforting. She was so sick of being hurt by Jess's   
  
departure she wanted and needed this feeling. A feeling   
  
of being loved and taken care of. Jess was so unpredictable   
  
and undependable, she could never count on him. Tristan   
  
was different, though he was also unpredictable, he was   
  
always there for her. After the first Dean break-up, and   
  
now after Jess. If only she could tell him how much she   
  
appreciated him being there to take care of her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You may not see it now  
  
Love is strange that way  
  
Someday somewhere baby somehow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Paris watched them dance, and she knew that they were   
  
falling in love. She was so happy, that it was scaring   
  
her. Yes she was in love herself with Jamie, but to have   
  
helped bring two of her closest friends together was a   
  
humbling experience. She could do good without being   
  
completely controlling.   
  
Jamie came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.   
  
"What are you thinking with that smile on your face?"  
  
"How perfect they look out there. And I that they should   
  
be able to be as happy as I am with you."  
  
"I'm sure they will find away."  
  
"That is if they realize what they are feeling." Paris said   
  
with a sigh.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When you've been broken  
  
And dreams don't oblige ya  
  
Who's that beside ya  
  
Oh, it will be me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Why is she the one I always want to go to when I am hurt.   
  
When Summer broke up with me, I wasn't broken but humiliated,   
  
and Rory was there. When I was screwing up my life she was   
  
the one telling me that I was being stupid, and I should   
  
have listened to her. I wouldn't have been sent away then.   
  
I could have spent more time like this, with her in my arms.'   
  
Tristan pulled Rory closer to him, allowing him to rest his   
  
cheek on the top of her head. Her cheek was already   
  
resting on his chest, but he needed her closer. She   
  
didn't resist, just held him tighter as they danced.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You may not see it now  
  
Love is strange that way  
  
Someday somewhere baby somehow  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Madeline are you crying?" Louise asked her friend.  
  
"Look at them, they are like Romeo and Juliet, only without   
  
all the death." Madeline said will wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
  
  
"They did match nicely. How did they manage to coordinate   
  
that nicely? Um, remind me to ask Rory at the next meeting."   
  
Louise said while she watched the couple dance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Who'll be your only  
  
True romancer  
  
You know the answer  
  
It will be me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tristan?" Rory whispered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What will it take to  
  
Bring you to your senses  
  
And finally convince you  
  
It will be me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The song ended before Tristan could ask Rory what she was   
  
thanking him for. Everyone surrounding them, started   
  
clapping and cheer, some where even shouting kiss her.   
  
Tristan looked down at Rory and saw that she was smiling   
  
and enjoying all the attention. He bent down and gave her   
  
a short kiss on the lips. She was surprised, but didn't   
  
lose the smile on her face.   
  
The DJ started playing more up beat music and the crowd   
  
started to dance or head back towards their tables. Tristan   
  
wanted to desperately read Rory's mind, but settled for the   
  
fact that she started to dance with the music with him soon   
  
joining her. 


	11. Stay With Me

Title: Fairy God MOTHERS  
  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
  
Note: Just typed this up real quick, I think there should only be a few more chapters!!  
  
Rating: PG-13, and the end will not be Rated R so get your minds out of the gutters  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Between the many more shared dances and the student body congratulating them,   
  
Tristan and Rory were lost in the excitement of the night. When midnight was nearing,   
  
they both knew that their time together would be coming to an end soon. Neither wanted   
  
to admit that the end of the night was near.   
  
Most of the Chilton Student body was going to go after prom activities at the   
  
country club. Tristan was prepared to take Rory there, even if it meant that his parents   
  
will have a greater chance of learning throw the grape vine that he returned to Hartford   
  
without their knowledge. Not that they wouldn't find out already with him being Prom King   
  
and all, but still it was a greater chance.  
  
Rory was thrilled to have gone to her prom, but was not looking forward to the after   
  
prom part. This night was more than she could have ever expected, but being outside of the   
  
dance part with the people she didn't consider her friends was not something she was looking   
  
forward too. She wasn't sure how Tristan would take the news, but there was only one way to   
  
find out.  
  
"Do we have to go to the country club?" She asked him while they danced the last   
  
dance of the evening.  
  
"Not if you don't want to." Tristan asked her, while looking down at her.  
  
"I'm not really up to it, but if you think we should since we are the royalty now,   
  
we can."  
  
Tristan could tell that she did not want to go and there was no way he was going to   
  
force her too. "They can manage without their King and Queen just fine. We can just go back   
  
to star's hollow after this dance."  
  
"Will you stay with me there?" She asked as she rested her cheek on his shoulder.  
  
"If you want me too."  
  
"Will you do anything I ask you too?"  
  
"Yes." He held her tighter as the last versus of the song played over the loud   
  
speakers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once they reach Star's Hollow, Tristan opened the door for Rory, and lead her up   
  
her porch stairs. There he stopped her, and lend down to kiss her goodnight softly on   
  
the lips. He could feel a tear sleep down her eyes as he pulled away.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong Rory?" He asked her softly as he wiped the tear away with his thumb.  
  
"You said you would stay." Another tear slipped down the side of her face,   
  
Tristan brushed that one way too.  
  
"I am, but can't I kiss you goodnight like a good knight in shinning armor and   
  
the door." He smirked at her gently and she smiled back.  
  
"Ok then by all means give me a goodnight kiss." Tristan lend back down and kissed   
  
her again. Only this time she responded by opening her mouth as his tongue traced her lips.   
  
As their tongues danced together, they both felt the butterflies in their stomachs go wild.   
  
Tristan was the first to pull way. Rory licked her lips to saver the taste of his, while   
  
Tristan smirked.  
  
"What time was my mom coming home?" Rory asked as she lead him into the house. Tristan   
  
smirked and gladly followed her into the house. 


	12. Good Morning Beautiful

Title: Fairy-God Mothers  
  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Note: I was in the romantic mood, so I wrote. It's just short of two pages so enjoy.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Tristan never thought that Rory would want to go to the Prom with him, let alone spend the rest of the evening with just him in her house. But when she asked him to stay with her, he wasn't going to turn it down. No, he did not expect her to want to sleep with him, he wasn't sure he would even if she did ask. He just wanted to spend as much time with her, that she would allow him too.   
  
Rory led him into her house until they were sitting on the couch. They then continued the kissing, until they both were forced to pull apart for breath. He held her in a tight embrace, almost afraid that she would try running again from him. Their foreheads were resting against each other, and their noses would brush against each other.  
  
"I don't want you to go."  
  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
  
"I mean tomorrow, I don't want you to go back…"   
  
Tristan silenced her with a light kiss on the lips. "Shh, we won't talk about that. Why don't you go change?" Tristan gave her a light push, and she reluctantly headed towards her room.  
  
While Rory was changing, Tristan moved the coffee table, sofa, and chairs away from the center of the living room. Then he took as many pillows, cushions, and blankets from around the room and placed them on the floor. Making them a make shift bed for the evening. He thought of starting the fireplace, but after thinking about the type of mother Rory's was he figured he would most likely start the house on fire if he tried it.  
  
Rory stood in the entry way wearing shorts and tank. Her hair was still curly, but all the make-up was off her face. To him she never looked better. Tristan smiled at her, and though the lighting was bad he could still tell she was blushing. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Ugh, If you say so."  
  
"It's more than saying it, it is more that I know you are beautiful." Tristan smirked at while walking over and kissing her cheek.  
  
"I think I have some of my dad's sweat pants up stairs. I'll go get it." She went up stairs, found the pants, then motioned for him to go change in her room. He was grateful that he did not have to sleep in the tux.   
  
When he joined her again in the living room, there were even more pillows and blankets on the floor. She blushed again when she saw that he was shirtless, but did not offer him a shirt of any sort. Rory turned off the light as Tristan laid down on the soft cushioning of the floor. She laid down, and he took her in his arms.   
  
Tristan kissed her one more time, allowing her tongue entrance when she sought it. His hands roamed over her back and stomach, but never went anywhere he thought the would not be welcomed. Rory's hands were running through his hair and along his back. Tristan pulled away from her kisses, not because he didn't enjoy them, but he was afraid of going to far.  
  
"Rory, thank you for going with me tonight."  
  
"Tristan I should be thanking you. I wouldn't have even gone if you hadn't shown up in my living room. And nothing can beat your kisses."  
  
"Then why did you run from them?"  
  
"We've been over this. I was a game for you in the beginning, then their was Dean. Now we are different, more mature, I don't have to worry about you trying to take advantage of me during the night." Rory said this then kissed his face.  
  
"If you keep doing that, I might start to think I that I have something to worry about while I sleep." Tristan pulled her closer to him. "Goodnight Mary."  
  
"Goodnight Romeo."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Good morning beautiful." Tristan woke up at about seven and just watched his Mary sleep in his arms.  
  
"What time is it?" Rory said while stretching as much as she could without leaving his embrace.  
  
"About eight. Why don't you try to get some more sleep while I make breakfast?"  
  
"No, don't get up yet. This is nice." Rory said while snuggling deeper into his chest.  
  
"Rory one of us as to get, other wise your mom is going to walk in and think we went a little to far last night."  
  
"Fine, but I'm getting up." Tristan kissed her forehead and got up. Rory followed him into the kitchen. "We aren't the most culinary type of people, so we never have much for food." Rory started making coffee while Tristan started going through the refrigerator and freezer.  
  
"I got some frozen waffles here, the look like new." Tristan said while pulling the box out of the freezer.  
  
"Luke must have left them, cause I know we never bought them before. We always go to Luke's for breakfast." Rory said this with a shrug and took the toaster out of the cupboard.  
  
They ate breakfast in slow motion and in silence. Tristan knew that he would have to leave soon, and Rory well she was afraid to know how soon he would leave her. Rory was the first to take a shower, so then she could get ready for the day while Tristan took his. Rory wore a light blue sundress that was warm but still nice. Tristan was forced to put on his tux pants and shirt. He left the shirt unbuttoned revealing his under shirt. When he entered the kitchen he saw Rory sitting in her sundress drinking coffee with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Rory what is wrong?" He asked as he pulled her up from the chair and into his arms.  
  
"When do you have to go back." He tried silencing her again but she moved away from him this time. "Answer me now, so I know how much time we have."  
  
Tristan looked down at her and wished more than anything that he did not have to tell her, that their time together would go on forever. "Tonight at midnight." 


	13. The End

Title: Fairy-God Mothers  
  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Homepage: http://www.angelfire.com/il3/aquariusangel/index.html  
  
Note: It's the end as of right now!! I might change and add things to it with in the next week!! Sequel? Not sure, it depends. It took me long enough to get these 13 chapters written, and sequel would take even longer. But I will wait and see what the future holds in store before I say yes or no to the notion.  
  
With just over twelve hours to spend together, Rory and Tristan knew that they had no time to waste. Rory quickly wrote a note to Lorelai about going out with Tristan and to call her cell number if she should need anything. Their first stop was Tristan's Grandpa's house so that he could change.  
  
Rory waited for him in a room towards the back of the house. Tristan had walked her through the house, where she could see rooms that look much like her grandmothers, but when they reached this room it was like walking into another world. He explains how his grandmother had from a middle class family, and that she wanted to have a living room. A room where the kids could play and they could watch TV. It was a cozy room with white walls, and family vacation pictures all around. Most of which had Tristan and his grandfather fishing or building sand castles in. Though couch was of fine leather, it was still very comfy and down to earth. Rory thought she was sitting in house from Star's Hollow, that's hoe comfortable it made her feel. She didn't bother turning on the TV, but rather continued to look at the pictures.  
  
"My dad never did like this room; he says it is too shabby looking." Tristan said from the door way.  
  
"I've never seen such a warm and inviting room. I'm guessing you played a lot in here while growing up." Rory said while turning and smiling at him.  
  
"My grandparents spend more time in here, than anywhere else in the house. Whenever I stayed with them, while my parents were on some business meeting, my grandfather and I would play board games while my grandmother worked on the quilt she was determined to finish. It was not socially right for them to act like such, but they never seem to care. They do want the Hartford society tells them to do, but yet have this secret world all to themselves."  
  
"If you spent so much time here, why then were you so determined to be the rich snob at school?" Rory asked him in confusion.  
  
"Mary, you still are innocent when it comes to Hartford society. My father did not like me coming to this house, so they hired more and more nannies to watch me, while they traveled the world. My grandfather and I were and are still close, I still had to keep my place in society according to my father. I acted like my father wanted me to, and when I stopped doing that he sent me away. It's alright that he did just that, because I'm a better person now than I ever could have been if I still went to Chilton."  
  
Rory thought she understood where he was coming from, but what he said about her not truly understanding Hartford society was right. She could never understand how parents could choose society over their children.  
  
"Let's not talk of family or society anymore. Why don't we go into Hartford, walk in the park, and just go where ever else the wind may take us.  
  
The afternoon was spent walking through park holding hands. They talk a little but not overly much, focusing more on them being together right now. If they talked to much they knew that they would have to talk about him leaving to return to North Carolina. They stopped in a small café for lunch, where they ate sandwiches and drank coffee. By three o'clock Hartford was getting busy with the Sunday crowds, so they headed back to Star's Hollow.  
  
Rory walked Tristan around the town, giving him a complete tour of the four block town that she loved. Lorelai suggest that they take a boat out onto the lake. Tristan paddled to the middle of the lake then stopped so they could just float along.   
  
"Rory we need to talk about this." Tristan said.  
  
"I know." Rory said while staring down into the water.  
  
"I can't leave like last time. I won't just leave you here to forget about me."  
  
"I never forgot about you." Rory said in shock as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?"  
  
"Come to Yale with me." Rory said firmly with just hint of shyness in her voice.  
  
"Ok, but that is still months away." Tristan said without hesitation.  
  
"Write and call as much as we can. Maybe between your grandfather and you, your parents will let you come home for the summer." Rory said with tears in her eyes. "Then we can see each other and plan for the start of school in the fall."  
  
"I'll try it you will." Tristan said while wiping away her tears.  
  
"There is no trying, just doing it. I can't loose you know that I just found you."  
  
They floated for a few more minutes, before Tristan started paddling towards shore. It was getting close to six, so they had just enough time to get something to eat, before having to head back to Hartford.  
  
Luke was happy to see them, and asked them about the dance. It surprised Rory to see Luke so happy, but she knew that he was glad to have helped her out. Even if he didn't know the consequences that the perfect prom night had. They both ate in silence when they were not conversing with someone from the town. When they were finished eating, Luke said a quick thank you to Luke for helping out the night before, and the head back to Rory's house. Tristan gave Lorelai a hug and kiss on the cheek for everything she did over the last few weeks, and then the two were off to Hartford.   
  
Their first stop was at Tristan's Grandparents house. They were two of the most happily married people Rory had ever met. When Tristan introduced her, they both pulled her into a hug and said how lucky Tristan was to have such a great girl in his life. Rory was a little shy around them, but was glad for the welcome. After Tristan grabbed his bag from upstairs, he hugged his grandparents goodbye and said thank-you to them for helping him come home for the weekend.   
  
As they approach the airport Rory knew her time with Tristan was up. Why couldn't they have formed this relationship while they were both in Chilton? Why couldn't Tristan stay in Hartford? Why was she always saying goodbye to him?   
  
They walked in together. Tristan checked his bag in, and they sat waiting for his flight to be called. At 11:30 Tristan stood up and pulled Rory up with him. He held her tight and whispered into her ear, "I'm not saying goodbye this time."  
  
"Good because I don't want to say it either." Rory said with tears running down her cheek.  
  
"Grandpa said that he would get me home for the summer, no matter what my father say's. Maybe my Fairy-God Mothers will help out this time." He said in attempt to cheer her up. "And I will call you as soon as I can."  
  
Rory said while kissing him lightly.  
  
"Rory you will always be my Mary." Tristan said kissing her one last time before heading towards his airplane. 


End file.
